


Maybe there’s still a hope after all...

by selaoctop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Goofy Oikawa, Iwaoi after honeymoon, Iwaoi just married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selaoctop/pseuds/selaoctop
Summary: He let his hand stayed there. Makki didn’t even notice it at first until Matsukawa’s thumb unconsciously circling his back through his sweater. Makki wished Matsukawa didn’t notice he was jerked up slightly by the action.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 49





	Maybe there’s still a hope after all...

**Author's Note:**

> One Day Chapter 17!
> 
> I made a mini comic of Seijoh third years boys on my Instagram (@selaoctop) sometimes when I decided to write the next chapter as a fanfic, I upload them here.
> 
> Enjoy fluff

The sounds of little bell chime when Makki opens the Ramen house door entrance. He huffed in relief, glad that he finally be able get into a warm place after a long walk. Makki hates cold, and tonight is the coldest night, at least in the last couple of months. If it weren’t for meeting the boys, he wouldn’t have come outside his apartment at all. Snuggle under his kotatsu is his favorite thing to do on a snowy day like this. ‘ _But_ _..._ ’ He stood on his feet as his eyes sweeping through all the crowded table to find his comrades. And as soon as his eyes finally found what it’s looking for, a sudden warmth spreading through his heart and body. ‘ _There he is..._ ’ his eyes locked to Matsukawa’s figure who seemed busy chatting with Iwaizumi. And as if he could feel Makki’s gaze pierce right through him, he glanced over and their eyes meet.

Makki’s heart skipped a beat.

Matsukawa give him his signature crooked smile while waving his hand as a signal that they’re sitting over there. Makki nods once before him take off his coat and hang it on the coat rack. ‘ _To think that I still feel this way whenever I see him after all these years... is stupid..._ ’ he thought to himself before walked to join the group.

The place was very traditional, no chair, just low table and cushions on the tatami to sit. The sounds of glass clanking as the people cheered “Kanpai!” and the aroma of sake mixing with the smell of food freshly cooked from the kitchen filled the entire room. It was actually not bad, Makki would love to have a bowl of tonkotsu ramen with a plate of gyoza.

As he reached the table, the two boys greets him with a simple “hey” which he responded with a nod. He glanced over the empty cushion beside Iwaizumi, and as if Iwaizumi understand, he said, “Oikawa is in the toilet.” 

He hummed, ‘ _Oh, of course, I always have to sit beside him..._ ’

“Excuse me! Can we have a menu?” Makki waved to a waitress as he took off his shoes, but Iwaizumi cuts him off.

“That’s not necessary, we already ordered your food.”

“Eh? What did you order for me?” He asked while settling himself to sit beside Matsukawa.

“Mattsun ordered you Tonkotsu Ramen with extra egg and hot Oolong tea.”

Makki immediately turned his head to the guy beside him. “How did you know I was craving that!?” His eyes widen.

“Because that’s the only thing you eat on a cold day.” Matsukawa said, propped his left cheek on his knuckles. How could he say it lightly like that? Like it was nothing, like it wasn’t another proof that he actually paid attention to what Makki likes and habits.

Makki blinked dumbfounded staring at him, he shook off the flattering feelings and get himself together. “Oh... um, thanks. I also would like to order a plate of gyoza.” Thankfully, he managed to say it without stuttering.

“I ordered one for me, we can share.” Matsukawa replied. 

“Oh, sure.” Makki clears his throat and turned his face to Iwaizumi, trying to find a new topic. “So... how was the honeymoon? I see you’re getting so tanned now. Man! Look at you! I’m jealous, Iwa.” He teased. Iwaizumi responds him with rolling his eyes.

“It was fun, Oikawa was... Oh, there he is” He glanced to Oikawa who just come out from the toilet across the room. Makki was about to turn his head before Matsukawa grab his arm and pulling him closer.

“When you see him, don’t flip out.” He whispered in his ears and it was almost like he was holding his laugh. For a second there he was stunned for the sudden actions, couldn’t think straight about what did he meant by that.

That is until Oikawa sit right across him, confidently wearing Hawaiian thin shirts where everybody was wearing their winter apparel. His skins... Unlike Iwaizumi who perfectly tanned, Oikawa’s skins were all nothing but red sunburn, except for the part around his eyes where he usually puts his sunglasses on. A temporary tattoos are sticking out on both his arms and chest. And top of it all was that his hair was braided into cornrows.

“Om Swastiastu.” Oikawa put his palm together, greeting him in Balinese.

Makki dropped his jaws, he didn’t even bother to hide his surprise looks. He could hear Matsukawa’s little giggle trying not to burst his laugh. Still dropping his jaws Makki glanced at Iwaizumi, and then Oikawa, and back again to Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa, when I said ‘bring souvenirs from Bali,’ I meant like cool stuff like T-shirts or little snacks, or a hot Balinese surfer.” He tilted his head to the side, observing the figure across him. “I didn’t ask you to bring this... creature!”

Matsukawa giggles a little bit louder while Iwaizumi lips stretched into a smile, which also seems like he was holding himself back, trying not to laugh. “He got a little carried away on the last couple of days.”

“A little!??” Makki raised his eyebrows can’t hold his laugh any longer.

“You should see when he asked the waitress for a coconut water.” Matsukawa muttered with giggles.

Makki shakes his head and giving him ‘ _unbelievable_ ’ looks. “And what the fuck is that on your head?” He pointed to Oikawa’s forehead. “Is that rice? Wipe it off!”

“Hey! Don’t be rude!” Oikawa snarled back. “In Bali this means represent a third eye to thank the gods for the rice and life!” Oikawa explained proudly.

“Yeah, but you’re not in Bali anymore are you!? I said, wipe it off!” He took a napkin and come forward to wipe it himself before Matsukawa put his hand around his hips and pulled him back to his seat.

“There, there, I told you not to flip out...” he said in a calming manner. He let his hand stayed there. Makki didn’t even notice it at first until Matsukawa’s thumb unconsciously circling his back through his sweater. Makki wished Matsukawa didn’t notice he was jerked up slightly by the action.

Makki was finally being able to breathe, when the food came and Matsukawa’s hand finally left his back. He wonders himself how come he’s still alive, since it felt like he was holding his breath for so long.

_‘Maybe there’s a hope after all...’_


End file.
